The present invention relates to a portable training toilet and more particularly pertains to providing a place for a young child to relieve themselves that will allow for easy waste disposal.
The use of toilet-training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet-training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the potty training of children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,522 to Messmer discloses a baby commode with an opening forming a pocket in the backrest for holding various accessory devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,808 to Bell discloses a toy toilet training device comprised of a commode with means for storing accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,352 to Sansom discloses a plastic portable toilet with a tank incorporated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable training toilet for providing a place for a young child to relieve themselves that will allow for easy waste disposal.
In this respect, the portable training toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place for a young child to relieve themselves that will allow for easy waste disposal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable training toilet which can be used for providing a place for a young child to relieve themselves that will allow for easy waste disposal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet-training devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable training toilet. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable training toilet which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a toilet portion having an open upper end and a closed lower end. The open upper end has a seat portion hingedly coupled thereto. The seat portion has a cover portion hingedly disposed thereover. A tank portion is secured to and extends upwardly from the toilet portion. The tank portion has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The open upper end has a cover member hingedly coupled thereto. The cover member has a toilet paper roll holder secured thereto. The tank portion has a horizontal slot therethrough in a front wall thereof. A quantity of plastic bags are disposed within the tank portion. The plastic bags are extended outwardly of the horizontal slot for being individually removed from the tank portion and positioned within the open upper end of the toilet portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable training toilet which has all the advantages of the prior art toilet-training devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable training toilet which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable training toilet which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable training toilet which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a portable training toilet economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable training toilet for providing a place for a young child to relieve themselves that will allow for easy waste disposal.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable training toilet including a toilet portion having an open upper end and a closed lower end. The open upper end has a seat portion hingedly coupled thereto. The seat portion has a cover portion hingedly disposed thereover. A tank portion is secured to and extends upwardly from the toilet portion. The tank portion has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The open upper end has a cover member hingedly coupled thereto. The tank portion has a horizontal slot therethrough in a front wall thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.